Her Story
by Bubbly Face
Summary: i have new neighbor, She moved here last week. First time I saw her, I knew we'll be a good friend even she's much older than me. And it's true, I often come to her house to visit her and she's very welcome to me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : It's my first story. at first this story was a one shot, but this story will too long for one shot so i decide to put this story to 3 chapter, at least. This story mostly about Susan and Peter and slightly Edmund and Lucy, but no incest they aren't related. English isn't my first language so i'm sorry if you found some error grammar. just tell me and i'll make sure to correct it.**

"Ed, are we going to Susan's house now?" I ask Edmund.

He promised to me that he'd come with me to visit Susan, our new neighbor. She moved here last week. First time I saw her, I knew we'll be a good friend even she's much older than me. And it's true, I often come to her house to visit her and she's very welcome to me. She's very gentle, caring and everybody loved her. She's kind of perfect sister to me, even sometimes she's too bossy and too sensible. I told Edmund about her, and he said that he want to meet her someday. And today is the day, I won't let Edmund say no this time, so I beg and wear my puppy eyes, I know he can't say no.

"Okay Lu, I give up. I come with you." HA! I told you he can't say no.

"Good, now let's go!" I pulled Edmund and go to Susan's house

Susan's house not very far from my house, actually her house is very close to my house. It only one house away from my house. Susan's house not very different with others houses, neither my house. That's because we live in an estate. But her house looks more comfortable, not more comfortable than my house of course but the atmosphere in her house makes me wanna spend many hours in her house. My favourite place in her house is her garden; she has a beautiful garden where she plants many colorful flowers. When we arrive in her house, I ring the bell and hear an answer from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming." She says.

And several moments later a beautiful woman in middle twenty opens the door, she has raven hair and light blue eyes, I'm sure everybody will get lost in her eyes and I guess Edmund get lost in her eyes. He doesn't blink since Susan opened the door. I pinch him to wake him up, and it works. I hear him say something that shows him hurt.

"oh hey Lu and ..." She pause

"Edmund, he's my best friend. I already told you that today I'll come with my friend, right?" I explain

"I'm sorry Edmund I barely saw you, come in! We talk inside." Susan says with her smile

Susan doesn't bring us to her living room, she bring us to her library instead. She knew I like her library better than her living room. I don't say her living room isn't good; no it's very comfortable, but her library is my favourite place in this house beside her garden.

"So, how long you know each other?" Susan asks us when we are in her library.

"Well, we know each other since I was seven." I tell her, wow I barely aware that Edmund and I are best friend for seven years until now, that's really a long time.

"Wow, that's really long time. You know what, you remind me with a story." She said dreamily

"Is that a fairytale?" I ask her hopefully, what can I say? I love fairytale

"Oh, don't say yes please. Anything but don't fairytale." Edmund says, groaning.

"Actually it's more romance I think. Is that okay for you guys?" she asks us, smiling.

"Not really. But that's better than fairytale" I glare at him, how dare he? Fairytale is the best story EVER! "Is that okay for you Lu?" she asks me once again

"I love fairytale, but romance is good." I answer her with my smile

"Okay, here we go"

* * *

><p>Little Susan woke up this morning happily. She waited this day since last week. This day, she would meet her new neighbor, Pevensie family. Pevensies family were her parent's old friend, they were close friend but they moved to Finchley, and her parents were staying in London. Her parents said that the Pevensies were good and kind, she would like them. So, Susan got ready with her best. She wore her best summer dress, she want to look perfect. When she almost ready, she heard her mother called her from downstairs<p>

"Susan, are you ready?"

"Almost, wait a second, mom!" she quickly combed her raven hair and went downstairs.

Her mother rang the bell and several moments later a woman opened the door. She was in the early thirty just like her mother. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, she looked pretty. When she saw them, she squealed.

"Oh my gosh. HELEN! How are you?" she asked Susan's mother excitedly

"Fine. how about you?" Helen answered her as excited as her as she hugged her

"Good. Hey James how are you?" and she asked Susan's father when she saw him and hugged him

"As good as you, Rachel." James hugged her backed, smiling.

"And who is this little girl?" she asked Susan kindly

"My name is Susan, Ms. Pevensie." She answered her politely

"Aw, you're little girl is very cute. But Susan just calls me Rachel! Come in! Jeremy and peter are in the backyard." She invited them in

Rachel brings them to her backyard, where a boy and a man were playing. The man looked a year older or more than Rachel. He had light brown hair just like Rachel but darker and dark blue eyes, he looked kind, Susan assumed he was Rachel's husband. And the boy had Rachel's hair and Rachel's blue eyes, but looked a lot like Jeremy, he must be their son, Susan hoped they would be a good friend. The man and the boy came toward them and the man was smiling when he saw her family.

"Hey Helen, hey James. Long time no see." He said just as excited as her wife

"Hey Jeremy!" James shook his hand, smiling

"Is that your son Jeremy? Wow he looks a lot like you Jeremy." Helen said, was she forget that Susan looked a lot like her?

"what can I say? He's my son." Jeremy said as he hugged her

"Peter this is James and Helen and…" he stopped when he aware he didn't know Susan's name

"Susan" Rachel told him Susan's name

"yap, and Susan. James, Helen, Susan this is Peter" he introduced Peter

"nice to meet you Peter." Susan said as she reached out her hand to shake peter's hand

"Nice to meet you too." peter said but he didn't reach out his hand to shake Susan's hand instead, he came to his father. How rude he was. Susan only wants to be friendly, and he didn't even shook her hand back? He was the only member of Pevensie family she didn't like.

"dad, can we play now?" he asked Jeremy

"I'm sorry Peter, but can we play another time? I barely saw my friends again; beside we can play with Jeremy too later. He's very good at football." Peter sighed the only thing he wanna do today was playing with his father.

Susan saw Peter went to a tree house and she didn't know what to do, so she followed him. The tree house wasn't very big but for the Pevensies. There were two windows and when Susan looked inside she fell in love with that place. The tree house likes a mini house, and she was sure she'd love to live there. The tree house looked very comfortable, and would be a great place for her when she read her books. her daydream shattered when she heard someone was shouting to her

"Why did you follow me?" Peter asked her unkindly

"I don't know what to do. My parents and yours are talking and I don't understand what they're talking about." Susan answered unkindly, just like Peter asked her. He was the only Pevensie she didn't like, after all.

"Just go. I wanna be alone now." He said, with the same toned

"Why you got to be so mean?" she asked him angrily "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did. You ruined my day with my dad." He snapped

"I'm sorry" she said, not sounding like she really sorry "but I don't know. I just wanna visit my parent's old friend."

"I'm sorry, usually I'm not grumpy. I just disappointed because I can't spend my time with my dad. When we were in Finchley we couldn't spend many times together because he was very busy. When we move, he promised he'd spend more times together with me." He apologized

Hearing his apology made her angry disappeared, she was very gentle and his apology melts her heart. She only wished they would be friend after this. She wants to know him better, the real Peter not the grumpy version.

her hope granted and they got closer. Susan came to Peter's house more often, usually they were playing in their favourite place, the tree house in the backyard tree. Peter shared that place for both of them. Seeing their child got closer, Jeremy and James made a joke about Susan and Peter. They were wondering that someday, when they grow up they would fall in love. Hearing their husband joke, Rachel and Helen only smiled and rolled their eyes

**please tell me what you think and help me improve my writing skill by leave some reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : This is the second chapter, thank you for everyone who read my story and for JJandHotch4ever96 , thanks for leaving a review for me. I'm sorry I didn't update this story for a while; I needed to focus on my exam so I hadn't much time to update this story. But now I'm back and I'll try to update next chapter faster. Oh, I almost forget (again) in the first chapter I forgot to tell you that this story inspired by Mary's Song (oh my, my, my), now I already told you about that. Now enjoy!**

Peter couldn't sleep, tomorrow was Susan's birthday and he want to be the first one to congratulate her. He wants to be the first one who made her smiling, when he said happy birthday to her, oh, that beautiful smile. Then Peter thought about her gift. He imagined she would smile when she saw the necklace. Ya, Peter would give her a necklace, a necklace shaped like a half heart, he had another piece of the heart but not a necklace, it's a key chain **(I inspired by 16 wishes)**, at first he didn't know what the perfect gift for her, but then he decided to give her that necklace.

Then he imagined Susan would wear that necklace everywhere, no doubts she would look very beautiful. That raven hair and the perfect light blue eyes, she was so hypnotizing, she made everyone hypnotize, EVERYONE. Included him? Maybe, but he couldn't thought about her that way, she was liked his sister for him. But he still wants to be the first one who said happy birthday to her; every brother wants to do so, right? So he looked at the clock, 12 a.m. great! He could say happy birthday to her now. So, he took his phone and pressed the call button, but he hangs up the phone as soon as the operator connected his number to hers. He was so nervous; he didn't know he could talk to her properly or not. Beside, maybe she was sleeping right now, it was midnight. So he decided to send her a message. He still could be the first one who said happy birthday; even she didn't read the message that time.

* * *

><p>Susan woke up when she heard her cell phone was blowing up. But when she would answer that, her cell phone stopped blowing, when she saw Peter's name who called her, she started worry. Why Peter called her in the midnight and just hung it? Was something wrong happened? But several moments later there was a message from Peter. Quickly she opened the message.<p>

_Hey, I know it's late but I want to be the first one to say Happy Birthday to my best friend. Wish you all the best._

Susan was smiling when she read the message. That was sweet; she never imagined peter would do something sweet like that. Knowing that peter was awake, she decided to reply the message.

_Thank you, that's so sweet. By the way why you hung up the call?_

She typed the message and sent it. Not long after that, peter replied her message.

_I worried you already slept so I decided to send you a message._

Susan smiled when she read his message, he really cared. She replied his message

_I was but then you called and made me worried._

She sent it and waited for the replied, then a new message from peter in her inbox.

_Sorry, I didn't mean it. You can go back to sleep now._

Once again, Peter showed her how much he cared. But she didn't want to go back to sleep right now. She still wanted to talk with him, so she texted him,

_I can't. You woke me up, so you have a responsible to stay awake with me._

She sent that message, and their conversation continued. They talked about not so important thing, if Helen knew that, she would take her phone and never gave it back, but luckily she didn't know.

It was 5 a.m. when finally Susan and Peter finally ended their conversation. They needed to go to sleep because tomorrow they must went to school.

"SURPRISE!" Helen and James took a birthday cake to their daughter's room

But Susan not really enthusiast, not because she didn't like her parent's surprise birthday, she really liked it. But she only slept for 4 hours, she needed more time to sleep. But she still smiled to her parents she didn't want to make her parents disappointed, beside if last night she slept well, she would enjoyed her parent's surprise.

"Happy birthday, honey!" Helen congratulate her as she hugged her daughter

"Thanks mom." She smiled and hugged Helen back

"happy birthday Susan!" James hugged her after Susan finished hug her mother

"thanks daddy." She smiled and hugged her father tight

"now, blow the candles and make a wish" Susan closed her eyes and made a wish then she started to blow the candles

"Now get ready sweet heart! You must go to school; I'll make special breakfast for you." Her parents left Susan in her room to get ready.

Susan yawned, she really sleepy, she needed more times to sleep. But she didn't want to miss school, today. So she took a bath and wore her uniform. She wore a white shirt with blue and yellow house tie and red jacket. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and she went to downstairs to had a breakfast.

When she came to the dining room she found her mother were ready with her breakfast. She made crepes and orange juice for her. She thought her mother would make more special breakfast, but crepes and orange juice were not bad for breakfast. Moreover, she must went to subway

* * *

><p>station quickly, if she want to catch the subway. After finishing her breakfast, she quickly grabbed her bag and went to subway station.<p>

When she arrived at subway station, peter was waiting for her. She came toward him and smiled. He wore white skirt with a red house tie and blue jacket, with his gray pants.

"Hey, why you didn't come late? I thought you would come late like me." Susan asked Peter when she sat beside him

"I'm a morning person, not like you." Susan rolled her eyes "here's your gift." He gave Susan a small box, when she opened it she smiled, oh.. that beautiful smile.

"Thanks peter, it's so sweet." Peter helped her wore her necklace and smiled.

Peter stared at her after he finished helped her wore her necklace. She looked very pretty, no, she looked beautiful. Actually Susan looked beautiful even she wasn't wearing that necklace, but seeing she wore his gift and she liked it made him.. happy? He didn't know what he felt right now.

The subway arrived, and they went to their school.

* * *

><p>The bell was ringing, every students quickly came out from their classes and went to cafetaria. Susan and her friends were talking as they went to the cafeteria.<p>

"So Susan do you have a date to go to the dance?" Anna asked her

"No." Susan answered her flatly, honestly she didn't interest with the school dance. Sure many boys asked her, but no one made her interest. They didn't really like her as a person,they only asked her because everybody said her beautiful.

"what about Peter, did he asks you?" Jill asked her hopefully

"he won't asks me! I'm like his sister for him." Her friends chuckled

"oh, really? Everybody can see that, he really like you and i know you like him too." Margaret told her

"beside he's popular and handsome." Susan rolled her eyes

Susan thought about that, yes, he was different now. He wasn't that little boy anymore. He grew taller, he much taller than her now and she must admitted that he was good looking. And of course Peter cared about her but he cared in brother way, right? He didn't like her in that way, did he? More importantly she didn't like him in that way either, did she?

**So what do you think? please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally chapter 3! I'm so excited because last chapter I got more reviews than the first chapter. Once again, thank you for everyone who read my story. Thanks to JJandHotch4ever96 who left some reviews for me since the first chapter. Also, thanks to Girl of Hope, thegentlequeen and SNSDluver who add me and my story into their favourite story and author, also leave some reviews. I hope you keep read my story and leave me some reviews.**

Peter was staring at Susan; she looked cute when she was talking with her friends. Sometimes she smiled, rolled her eyes, or thinking about something. Wow, now he sounded like a stalker. His daydream interrupted when his friend, Caspian came.

"Hey, you won't believe what just happened to me"

"What?" Peter asked him, uninteresting

"Well, I'll go to the dance with the most beautiful girl in the school, Susan!" Caspian waited

"What?" Caspian chuckled when he saw Peter responded.

"Kidding, I'll go with Lilliandil, she's the most beautiful girl. Besides, I won't take my best friend's girl." Caspian teased him.

"Thanks." He confused as Caspian gave him a told you so look, but when he knew what his mistake he revised his statement "hey, she isn't my girl!"

Caspian couldn't hold his laugh anymore, he burst out laughing

"What?" Peter asked him, confused

"Don't fool yourself. I know you liked her"

"No, I don't." Peter denied

"So, why are you staring at her?" Caspian asked him, he knew that Peter was staring at her since she came to the cafeteria.

"I'm not staring!" Caspian rolled his eyes, why he wouldn't admitted it? Was it so hard?

"I don't care you'll admit it or not. But I know you'll regret it if you don't ask her. So, just ask her!" he asked Peter, he didn't want to see his best friend regret his decision someday.

"I can't. I'm like her brother for her." Peter sigh

"So, you let your sister go with him?" Caspian pointed to Susan.

There she was, talking with a boy and his friends. He wasn't bad looking, but Peter knew at once he wasn't a good boy. And he wouldn't let Susan went to the school dance with him, it wouldn't happen! So, without thinking Peter came toward Susan and her friends. Seeing what his friend did, Caspian only shook his head.

"Hey, Su! Who is this?" Susan surprised to see Peter suddenly standing beside her

"None of your business." Said Rabadash, the boy who talked to Susan coldly "So will you go with me?" Rabadash asked Susan

" No, she won't go with you." Peter answered him, he wouldn't let this bad guy to go with Susan

"I talked to her, not you." Rabadash gritted his teeth, so, he had bad temper

"I answered your question for her."

Rabadash couldn't hold his anger anymore; he punched Peter on the face. Peter punched him back and the fight begun. Peter would win that fight if he was fighting one person, but Rabadash's friend helped him and starting to shove him into the wall and kicked him. Susan watched in horror as she saw Rabadash's friends shoved Peter into the wall and kicked him. When Caspian saw the unfair fight, he jumped in and pushed one of Rabadash friend, hoping he would help Peter.

Luckily, when Peter and Caspian started bleeding, the teachers came and broke up the fight. Quickly, Susan grabbed Peter's hand and sat him on the bench.

"Why you suddenly came and made him angry?" Susan asked him as she wiped his nose from blood

"He asked you to go to the dance" Susan confused, why he would angry? he only asked her and she didn't even say yes.

"Susan can you give me your tissue? My nose is also bleeding." Susan gave her tissue to Caspian and muttered sorry to him

"So?" She asked him

"He isn't a good boy! I won't let you to go with him! You're like my sister." Susan disappointed with his answer, for a second she hoped he would answer that he was, jealous?

Caspian saw Susan disappointed with Peter's answered. He couldn't understand why Peter, the smartest student at this school couldn't see that? Why he couldn't admit his feeling? Why he couldn't just ask her to go with him to the dance? Sometimes the smartest guy could be so stupid about love.

When Susan and Peter trapped in uncomfortable silence, the bell rang and they started to come back to their class. Susan and Peter wasn't in the same class, Peter in his last year when Susan in the tenth grade.

"So, why don't you ask her to go with you?" Caspian asked Peter as they went to their class.

"I already told you about that." Peter answered him, frustrated

"but it isn't wrong if you ask her." Caspian answered stubbornly "do you want to see her go with someone else? She's beautiful, everyone want to go with her, except me."

Realization hit him, Caspian was right. She could go to the dance with everyone she want. what about if she want to go with Rabadash? Or another bad guy?he couldn't let him went to the dance with someone else except him. That thought bothered him and made him couldn't concentration with the lesson. He should blame that stupid school dance!

* * *

><p>Finally, the school was over. he needed to meet Susan, he would ask her to go to the dance with him. He couldn't imagine if she go with someone else. When he saw a girl with raven hair, he quickly came toward her.<p>

"Susan!" Susan looked back when she heard someone called her name

"Hey, Pete." Susan greeted him with a weak smiled. She still disappointed with him.

"look, i know you still angry with me. but will you go with me to the dance?" Susan surprised when she heard Peter's question. honestly she waited him to ask her, she couldn't believe he really asked her.

Peter a little bit worried when she saw Susan was freezing. She didn't move nor answered his question. If that question made his relationship with Susan changed, he would blame Caspian. But his hope lit up again when he saw she was smiling.

"Sure, i can't wait the school dance." Peter couldn't believe what he heard did she say yes?

"Peter" Susan waved her hand in front of his face "Can we go home now?" Susan said when she sure Peter woke up from his daydream.

"Sure, let's go." , Peter intertwined her little finger with his. They holding each other's hands all the way to the subway station

** Sorry, it's short but I'll write more soon. Now please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: finally chapter four! Thanks to everyone who read this story and review especially my loyal reader and reviewer**** thegentlequeen,**** JJandHotch4ever96**** and Girl of Hope. ****But will you do me a favor? Please tell me what ****you think about**** my writing skill and tell me what I should do to make my writing skill better **

Susan couldn't sleep; she still couldn't believe Peter really asked her to go with him. Then she realized she didn't know what to wear. So, she started to rummage her wardrobe, but she didn't find a dress that good enough to wear at the dance. Luckily, tomorrow was weekend so Susan decided to call her friends and asked them to accompany her to buy a dress and they said yes.

Susan woke up when she heard her alarmed, she got up and took a bath and wore her green tank top with black cardigan and classic blue jeans with white sneakers. She went to downstairs when her mother was making breakfast for them and her father was reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. When Helen saw her daughter she smiled.

"Morning, sweetie." Susan came to her mother and kissed her

"Hey mom, what do you make? Crepes?" she asked her mother

"We can't eat Crepes everyday honey, so I make pancake." Susan frowned she didn't really like pancake. Sure, her mother was the best chef ever, and yeah, her pancake was delicious (for everyone who like pancake) but she still didn't like pancake.

"Can I just skip the breakfast and go?" Susan asked her mother hopefully

"No, you can't go if you don't eat your breakfast!" Susan sighed and started to eat her breakfast

Not long after that James joined Susan and Helen, he ate his breakfast. Actually James wasn't a pancake lover, he like crepes better than pancake just like Susan. But arguing with his wife about breakfast wasn't a good option, so he just sat and ate his breakfast. When James started to feel uncomfortable with silence, he tried to make a conversation

"Susan, where will you go today?" he asked Susan

"I'm going to the mall with Jill and Margaret to buy a dress, is that okay?" She asked her father permission

"Why you need a new dress?" Helen asked Susan curiously

"Well, I'll have a school dance"

"Is someone already asked you to go with you to the dance?" James asked her protectively

"y-yes." She asked nervously. Gosh, she felt like she was a suspect who was being interrogated

"Who?" James asked her with an i would kill him glare. 'Why was her father so sensitive when it was about a boy? She was grown up.' Susan thought

"Peter" Susan looked away when she said that name, her parents knew they were really close, but went to the school dance together, as a date it would only make her father satisfied when his joke came true.

"Peter who?" Susan frowned, why her father couldn't stop interrogated her?

"Peter Pevensie. Gosh, daddy can you stop interrogated me? You make me feel like i'm a suspect." James Surpised whe he heard what his daughter said. Did she say she would go with Peter Pevensie? His bestfriend's son? He really needed to talk to his bestfriend.

"Can i go now?" Susan said when she finished her breakfast

"Sure, take care honey" Helen kissed her

"well do you want to come with me honey?" James asked Helen after Susan went.

"where?" Helen asked, curioused. She thought her husband didn't has any plans today

"to Jeremy's house." James shrugged when her wive gave her a curious look

"ookay.. i'll get ready" helen finally said yes

* * *

><p>When Susan arrived at mall, Jill and Margaret were already waited for her. Usually Susan always on time but her father made her late today, thanks to that interrogated.<p>

"Hey, Sorry I'm late. My father interrogated me." Jill and Margaret chuckled when they heard what her friend said. They knew exactly what Susan means by 'interrogated'

"So who asked you?" Jill asked Susan when they Searched the perfect dress. She knew Susan's father wouldn't interrogate Susan if it wasn't about boys.

"Peter" Susan said simply, she tried to made it sounds like she didn't care, but she was blushing it was made all of her efforts to make her didn't care toned failed.

"See, i told you he would ask you." Susan shrugged, she didn't want to talk about that anymore

"So, someone asked you Jill?" Jill blushed, she didn't expect Susan would ask her about that

"well, Eustace asked me yesterday." Susan chuckled when she saw Jill blushing. Finally, she was the one who chuckled

"What about you Margaret?" Susan asked her

"I'm not going. My family will go to my grandma's house." Margaret frowned, Susan felt sorry for her. She knew that Margaret really want to come.

Susan and her friends went from one boutique to another boutique, but they didn't find a perfect girl. When she found a cute dress, Jill always said it wasn't good enough. When Susan started to frustrated, finally there was a dress good enough for Jill. Well, Susan must admit that Jill had a good taste. A dress Jill picked for her was very beautiful, she couldn't wait to see Peter reaction when he saw she wore that dress.

* * *

><p>Peter opened the door when he heard someone rang the bell. At first he was happy when he saw James and Helen standing in front of his house (actually, that house was his parent's house), that means he would meet Susan. But when he saw that Susan wasn't coming with them, he was disappointed. He wasn't thinking that James coming wasn't nice, but he was hoping Susan would be here. That was made Peter wondered, was she angry with him? But he didn't do something wrong, did he?<p>

"Hey James, hey Helen! Come in daddy is in the backyard, we're playing football. Do you want to join us James?" Peter greeted kindly, trying to forget about Susan

"Sounds fun." James agreed to join with Peter, he sounded like a teenager again when it was about football even he was forty three now.

Helen shook her head when she saw how enthusiast her husband. He left her alone in the front door; he wasn't a gentleman when it was about football.

* * *

><p>After played football for almost thirty minutes in the sunny day, finally James, Jeremy and Peter took a break. Suddenly, James remembered what he came there for.<p>

"So Peter, I heard you asked Susan to go with you the school dance." Peter froze, who told him? It must be Susan, why he was so stupid? Was that why Susan didn't come here? Peter sank with his speculation

"Really?" Jeremy joined the conversation "why you didn't tell me before?"

"Well, I asked Susan because I don't want her to go with Rabadash." Peter explained, he wasn't completely lying

"Who is Rabadash?" James anxious, who was Rabadash. Was he a bad boy? Well, sometimes James could be over protective and like Susan said, he could be very sensitive when it was about boys

"A bad boy who tried to ask Susan to the dance." Peter gritted his teeth when he remembered Rabadash

"But it's okay if you really like her, right James?" James Surprised

"Y-yes that's okay as long you never hurt her." James told him, he knew he could trust Peter, more importantly he knew peter wouldn't try to hurt her daughter

Peter blushed, he wasn't expecting James would let him liked his daughter more than friend. Was that a signed he should stop denying his feeling? But hey, he didn't have a feeling to her, right? Well, sure he like Susan, he always like her. He liked her since the first time he met her. But the problem was, was he liked her in the different way now? Was that a reason his heart was beating like a drum whenever he was with her?

**So, what do you think? I know it's still a short chapter but I already tried my best. The next chapter will be about the school dance. I'll update it tomorrow or Sunday (Indonesia time of course). By the way, please tell me what you think of my writing (like what I should improve on, what you like, what you don't like and etc). I'll wait you review and see you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: finally chapter five. Thanks to all your suggestion, that's really helping me. I'm sorry if this chapter too cheesy or weird for you, but I already tried my best. So, enjoy!**

Susan stood I front of her mirror fixing her gown. She wore purple floor length strapless waterfall dress **(A/N I'm not very good at describing a dress, I'm so sorry if I disappoint you ****JJandHotch4ever96).** Her raven hair was in loose curls, she wasn't put too much make up, looking as natural as possible.

It was 07.00 p.m. when James heard someone rang the bell. When he opened it, he surprised when he saw Peter. He wondered why Peter came and why he wore his suit. Then he remembered that Peter and Susan would go to the school dance tonight.

"Hey Pete, come in!" he let Peter in and they walking into the sitting room. They sat down on the couch as they waited Susan to come.

Peter and James were talking about some stuff when they saw someone came to the sitting room. Peter jaw dropped when he saw who was standing in front of him. There Susan was, standing in front of him, looked more beautiful than ever. His eyes got wide when he realized her outfit. She looked beautiful; no doubts she would attracts a lot of looks tonight. Her eyes made his heart race, he was nervous and speechless.

"Wow Susan, you look beautiful tonight" James couldn't believe his eyes. He realized how grown up her daughter. Now she wasn't that cute little girl anymore.

"Thanks daddy, can we go now Peter?" She asked Peter

"You can't go before we take a picture of you." Helen came to the sitting room with a camera in her hand.

Knowing that her mother wouldn't let they go, she gave up and let her mother took many pictures. After her mother took several pictures, Peter and Susan could go to the school dance.

They went to the school dance with Peter's car. They spent their time in silent. Susan just looked at the window, waiting Peter to say something. Peter pursed his lips, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Beside, right now he was trying to control his self and stay cool. But he couldn't let this uncomfortable silence took control and ruined this moments, so he broke it.

"You look beautiful." Susan couldn't help but blushed when she heard Peter said that

"Thanks, you look good." Susan said shyly

When they reached their destination, Peter opened Susan door, they walked to the hall linking each other arms. The music stopped when everyone saw Peter and Susan, Susan was so beautiful tonight. Every guy couldn't move their eyes from Susan. And every girl looked at them with an Awww glanced, Susan and Peter looked cute together.

"Why they're starring at us." Susan whispered at Peter, she wasn't comfortable at their stare

"Maybe because you looked very stunning." He whispered at Susan, he smiled at her.

But not long after that the hall back to normal, the music played again and everyone dancing and talking again. Jill came towards them with Eustace, they looked very happy tonight.

"Hey Su, hey Pete." Jill greeted them happily, she smirked when she saw Peter's arm around Susan's waist

"Hey Jill." Susan greeted her, she noticed Jill was smirking, she wondered why Jill smirked. When she saw Peter's arm around her waist, she couldn't help but blushed. So that why she smirking, Susan thought.

"Would you like something to drink?" Peter asked Susan when Jill and Susan started talked about something he didn't understand

"Sure." she replied

"Okay, I'll be right back." He headed to the drink table

"What about you Jill?" Eustace asked Jill

"Sure" she replied, and Eustace left Jill and Susan.

When Susan thought that she was saved from Jill interrogation about Peter, Jill brought that subject. Susan frowning when Jill started talked about that.

"So…" Jill started

"So what?" Susan asked her

"So how's your date tonight?" Jill asked Susan

"I don't know. We arrived twenty minutes ago." Susan answered sarcastically

"Okay I'm sorry. I'll ask another question" Susan rolled her eyes

"So, what's his first reaction when he saw you wore that dress?" Jill asked her

"Well, I guess he be stunned. He said I'm beautiful." Susan answered shyly

"Of course he is. You looked stunning with that dress. I told you so." Susan rolled her eyes once again

When Jill wanted to talk about that further Peter came with two glass of orange juice. Susan smiled at him when he handed her the orange juice. When Eustace came, Jill said goodbye to Susan and Peter and they went to the dance floor.

"So, would you like to dance?" Peter asked her

"Sure" She smiled with blushed in her cheeks

Peter took her hands in his, and they danced. She wrapped her arms around his neck and danced closely to him as he slipped into the music; He softly spun them in a circle. It was like only two of them in this world when they danced. When the song ended, their lips only inches apart, they almost touching if the crowd didn't interrupted by clapping and cheering. Their cheeks turned into red when they saw everybody watching them once again.

So, Peter grabbed Susan's hand and went out from the hall. As they went out from the hall, Susan lost in a deep thought. She wondered what would happen if Peter and her kissed? Was Peter loved her more than a sister? Would she kiss him back if he really kissed her? Was she loved him more than a brother? Was he the one for her? She tried to forget it and wondered where Peter would take her.

"Where are we going Peter? Why we left the school dance early?" Susan asked him, confused.

"Can we just go to the park? I'm not comfortable enough at the school dance." Peter said as he led her toward the car

"Sure." Susan said as she got in into the passenger seat.

Once again they spent the rest of the trip in silence. Peter wondered why he almost kissed Susan, did he fell in love with her. Sure he always felt his heart was beating faster whenever she was around him. He always angry when he saw someone was trying to get Susan's attention. And he always got lost in her eyes, and he always sparks flied whenever she smiled. Was that love? Was he always loved her but always denied it?

They walked around hand in hand at the park, then stopped and sat on the bench. For a moment they only watched the sky in silence. They didn't what to say nor what to do.

The air was chilly cold and Susan was starting to shiver, she wore a strapless dress after all. She tried to warm her body by rubbing her hands. Peter noticed Susan was shivering

"You cold?" he asked her, Susan nodded

"here, wear this!" Peter gave her his jacket

"So why you felt uncomfortable at the dance? Is someone bothering you?" Susan tried to make a conversation

"No, it's just they kept staring at us." Susan nodded in understanding

Once again silence filled them. Peter really hated this awkward silence, usually they never this quiet. They always had many things to talk about, and there they were, sitting next to each other and didn't know what to say.

"Look, Susan I won't deny it anymore." Peter suddenly said that

"deny what?" Susan asked him quizzically

Peter didn't say anything; he looked like he tried to find right words to say. Suddenly he pulled her close and pressed her lips against his. Susan was surprised when he pressed his lips against her. She didn't know what to do or how she felt about him. Then she realized why she always blushing and comfortable at the same time when Peter was around her, the answer was simple, she loved him. So she did what she needed to do, she kissed him back.

Susan must admit that the kiss was amazing. It was like the world is frozen and no one else in this world, only both of them. She saw many sparks flied around them, and the most important thing was all her doubts faded away when she kissed him.

After few moments, they finally pulled apart. They just gazed into each others eyes; they still shocked with that kiss.

"Su, I love you." Suddenly Peter confessed his feeling

Susan's eyes went wide; did he say that he loved her? Was this night real? It was just so hard to believe that Peter really loved her.

"Look, maybe you won't speak to me anymore. But I can't fight this feeling anymore, Su. I love you." Susan was speechless; she didn't know what to say. This night just so… unbelievable.

"Su?" he waited for her answered, but disappointed when he saw Susan didn't say anything

"That's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just want you to know." Peter said quietly

"Come on Su! Let's go home!" Peter said as he turned to leave

As Peter was about to walk away, Susan grabbed his wrist to stop him. Suddenly she pulled him towards her and once more pressing their lips together. As they broke apart, Susan and Peter rested their foreheads together and once more sat in silence. They began to like this silence.

"I love you too, Peter Pevensie." Susan said with her smiled, Peter returned the smiled

They spent the night quietly; Susan rested her head on his shoulder. They only watched the stars and thought about how beautiful that moment. Peter wanted to stay like that forever, but then he remembered he must took Susan home, if he wanted James still to trust him.

"Su, we needed to go home now." Susan sighed, she still didn't want the night to end yet, but she finally agreed to go home.

When they arrived, they didn't move from their seat. They just stared at each others eyes, finally Susan made a move. She leaned forward and kissing him good night.

"Good night Peter." She said when they pulled away

She closed the car door and watched Peter went from her sight and came in to her home. It was the best day of her life.

**So what do you think about this story so far? Do you have any suggestion for this story? I'll wait your review and your suggestion**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: just a little update because I won't be able to update this story for a while. I'll go to my grandma's house this weekend and I'll be busy with so many tests. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, by the way. I'll try to do your suggestion, I hope you like it!**

Susan couldn't believe that she was late, she was sure that she turned on the alarm last night. But why it didn't blowing to wake her up? Now see what the consequences, she couldn't go to school with Peter, she missed the subway and she must wait her father to get ready. And you had no idea how long her father got ready to work, it took forever for him to get ready. It wasn't because he took so long mirroring his self on the mirror like every woman (not every woman actually, mostly) did. Of course he didn't, women spent her time on the mirror because there was so many things women should do, like applying some make up, combed their hair with so many styles and etc. but it took him so long to get ready because he always forgot where he put his things like his tie, his belt, his shoes. If she didn't rush, watching her father searched his things would be very amusing, but no when she almost late.

"Daddy come on, I almost late!" Susan groaning when her father still searched his socks

"I know! But I can't find my socks" James said, frustrated. When he looked at the bottom of his wardrobe finally he found it.

"There you are." James said, smiling

"Can we go now?" Susan asked James impatiently

"Sure, but where's my shoes?" Susan groaning, how could he forget where he put his shoes?

"You already put your shoes on your car." Helen told him

"Thanks honey!" he thank Helen and kissing her goodbye

"Daddy, come on!" Susan said impatiently, she didn't want to late

Finally they were on the way to Susan's school and luckily, she didn't late. When she sat on her chair, the bell rang. That was another reason why she didn't want to late, if she late, the school immediately started.

The teacher came in and talked about some boring stuff, usually she didn't say boring about this lesson but her day was already bad enough and she didn't need someone to make it worse. She couldn't wait the bell to ring, her stomach started growling. She needed her lunch; she missed her breakfast after all. And Peter would be there and made her day better. The thought made her smiling and her teacher noticed that.

"Susan, would you like to share the class why you're so happy today?" Susan surprised when her teacher suddenly asked her

"No miss." Susan answered, embarrassing

"Then, pay attention with this lesson!"

"Yes, miss." Susan nodded and her teacher started to continue with the lesson

Great! Today her alarm didn't wake her up, she missed the subway and didn't go to school with Peter, she missed her breakfast, and she almost late because she must waited her father to get ready, and the greatest thing was her teacher caught her smiling about something and she reproved her. Could this day worse? Susan thought

When Susan started depressed because she still couldn't pay attention with the lesson and her stomach couldn't stop growling, finally the bell rang. Right after the teacher left the class; quickly Susan left the class and went to the cafeteria. She really needed her lunch.

When she arrived at the cafeteria she couldn't find Peter anywhere, well Peter was another reason why she couldn't concentrated with the lesson and she needed to find him. When she started to give up, she saw Caspian with a beautiful blonde girl beside him. She really wanted to approach him and asked where Peter was, but she wouldn't want to disturb him and that beautiful girl. But she really needed to meet Peter and if she couldn't find him immediately, the break would over and she couldn't eat her lunch. So, she approached Caspian.

"Hey, Caspian!" Susan greeted him nervously

"Hey, Susan!" Caspian greeted her back

"Umm, I'm sorry if I disturb you, but do you know where's Peter?" Caspian smiling when he heard Susan's question. Finally they got together

"Professor Kirke called him; I guess he will miss the break. But I'll tell him you're looking for him" Susan disappointed when she heard Caspian answered, her day could worse after all.

"Oh, thanks." Susan forced herself to smile

"You're welcome." He smiled at her and started to talk with the girl again

Susan was looking for Jill, she didn't like to eat her lunch alone, she didn't like to be alone. Finally after searched almost entire room, she found her.

"hey, Jill." She greeted Jill as she sat beside her

"Hey, Su! Where were you? You suddenly disappeared after the bell rang." Jill asked her

"I'm sorry. I missed my breakfast." She said, guilty.

"So why you aren't eat your lunch yet? There must be another reason." Jill smiled mischievously

Susan blushing, no doubts Jill knew what her other reason. But she only shook her head and started ate her lunch.

"Su, is that okay if someone join us?" Jill suddenly asked her worriedly

"Sure, why not?" she answered without hesitation

"Even it's Eustace?" Susan didn't answered this time, she curious.

"Well, Eustace and I kind of together after the dance." Jill answered Susan confusion.

"Oh.." Susan answered, Jill would have lunch with her boyfriend, great! Her day was worsen

"So, can he join us?" Jill woke Susan up from her thoughts

"Sure." Susan faked her smile

Not so long after that, Eustace joined them. They acted like that lovey-dovey, made Susan frowned. Why the alarm didn't wake her up? She still blamed her alarm.

Today still her bad day because Peter couldn't go home with her. He sent her a message told her that must do an assignment from Professor Kirke and couldn't go home with her. She started to dislike the Professor, why he always thwart her planned to meet Peter?

* * *

><p>Peter felt very sorry, Caspian told him that Susan was looking for him. But couldn't meet Susan today, Professor Kirke asked him about a scholarship at Harvard. Harvard was his dream, but he still hesitated. He didn't know he should accept it or not. Yes, Harvard was his dream but that was mean he should leave Susan. That thought made him felt the urge to meet her. He really needed to meet her.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 2 a.m. when Peter called her, he knew it was late but he really needed to meet her. He heard the voice he loved<p>

"Hello, Peter why you call so late?" Susan asked him, her voice told him that she barely woke up

"I couldn't sleep. I missed you; can you meet me outside your house?" He asked her, smirking

"When?" Susan asked him, she missed him too after all

"Now" he answered

"Where are you?" Susan asked him quizzically

"In front of your house." A moment later he saw Susan standing at her balcony and saw him, he smiled and waved his hand. He knew that his answered was surprising her.

Not so long after that, she found Susan outside her house wearing her jacket and smiling at him. Finally he could meet Susan, he couldn't help but smiled.

"so, where are we going?" Susan asked him when they were in his car

"Is that matter, i just want to meet you." Peter teased her

"well, you woke me up and we only riding in your car and don't know where to go?" she asked him, pretended to angry with him. actually it didn't matter where they were going, all she needed was he next to her

"what about went to park?" he asked her

"Sure, why not?" Susan accepted

In the park, they didn't say anything. just walked around together and watched the stars. actually, Peter sank in a deep thought. he still thinking about the scholarship ans he had no idea how to tell Susan about that. Finally, he decided to enjoy the night and told Susan another time, soon.

they didn't want the night to end, they still wanted to spent the night together. But then, they remembered that Susan really must get back before her parents knew she didn't in her room so they went home.

the street was empty and that made their way home felt so short. and honestly they weren't ready to say goodbye knowing that Peter wouldn't be able to meet Susan tomorrow. He would be busy with Professor Kirke trying to make him accept the scholarship.

"Thanks, Peter. Good night." She kissed him good night and went home.

Peter watched her came in to her house until he couldn't see her again and drove home. He needed good slept to clear his mind.

**So, what do you think? tell me by leaving some reviews! Please don't leave this story! i promise I'll update this story as soon as i can. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update this story for so long, I was busy with many tests and other stuff. But that's worth it; I passed the test with good score, thanks to you. Without you I can't improve my English (even my English isn't very well now, but I'll try). So this chapter is for you guys, who gave me some wonderful reviews and many advices. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the good one because I wrote it in the midnight and I couldn't edit it because I can't wait to update this story. I hope you'll give me more reviews and advices. Now, enjoy! **

Peter came to school early this morning, he went to school early because he needed to meet Professor Kirke and talked about the scholarship. He thought very deep about the scholarship last night, he didn't want to make the wrong choice. He tried to ask about his parent's opinion about the scholarship but they said it was up to him. But they would support him, whatever his choice. And finally he decided to accept the scholarship, he would try to talk to Susan about it, but if Susan couldn't accept it he wouldn't mind if she left him. But he wished Susan could accept it, he still loved her so much and it would make him sad if she couldn't understand his dream.

His heart was beating very fast when he reached professor Kirke's office, he knocked the door nervously and opened the door when someone asked him to come in. Peter greeted by the small of cigarette when he came in, he wondered how he could stay and still breathing at his office everyday and Peter couldn't breathe when he came in to his office only one minute ago.

"Ah.. Mr. Pevensie. You want to talk about the scholarship, don't you?" Professor Kirke asked Peter as he smokes his pipe.

"Yes, Professor. I want to accept the scholarship." Peter told him confidently

"I'm so glad you accept the scholarship, you're a potential student."

"Thank you, sir" Peter smiled; finally his dream would come true

* * *

><p>Once again Susan couldn't go to school with Peter. This morning he sent her a message that told her he couldn't go to school with her, but he didn't tell her why he couldn't go with her and that made her suspicious. Was he hiding something from her? Did he still love her? Did he love someone else? She didn't know the answer but it made her worry.<p>

In the subway station she tried to find Jill or Margaret, she didn't want to be alone at the subway and she needed to talk someone about her problem and asking for advice. After searching for almost 15 minutes, she found Jill sitting at the bench. When she came toward her, Eustace came. 'Oh, Jill is waiting Eustace to come, they'll go to school together' Susan thought. She didn't want to ruin Jill's moment with Eustace, beside if she stayed with them it only made Susan more jealous with them, so she went to school alone. She hoped Peter was there with her.

* * *

><p>Once again Susan couldn't concentrate with her study. Thank's to Peter, now she must studying harder because she couldn't catch whatever her teacher said. And when she really wanted to blame him because he ruined her day, she couldn't find him.<p>

She didn't meet him in the subway, at the cafeteria, and another places. And now, when she hoped he would come and went home with her, he didn't point out himself. And that's made her more suspicious. What's wrong with him? Did she say something wrong? He never hides something from her. That's made her wonder, would he hide something from her if they still best friend now? Did this boyfriend/girlfriend thing ruin everything? She hoped he would tell her everything when he ready.

Susan was studying at her room, when she heard her phone was blowing up. When she read the caller id, she rejected the call. Honestly, she really did miss Peter but he was ignoring her all day, anyway. If he could do that, she could do that too.

* * *

><p>Peter started to frustrate when Susan didn't answer his call for 20 times. Then he decided to find other way to make Susan talked to him. So, he went to Susan's home and started throwing pebbles at Susan's window. His hoped was lit up when he saw Susan opened her window. But what he saw made him more disappointed<p>

"What are you doing, Peter?" she hissed angrily "you shouldn't be here, it's late"

"well, usually we meet at 2 a.m. so it isn't very late for us." He grinned at her but it made her scowled

"Well, but I don't want to see you tonight. Just like you didn't want to see me all day." Susan paused "you ignored me Peter, it's hurt" and with that Susan closed the window

Peter shocked; he didn't know that he really hurt her that bad; he must ignore her very bad. She didn't want to talk with him. And then realization hit him, he didn't talk with her all day. This scholarship thing took all his time and he needed to fix it. And he knew if he didn't tell her about the scholarship soon, it would only make everything worse.

* * *

><p>Susan woke up when she heard her alarm starting to disturb her sleep. It was weekend and she really wanted to have a new atmosphere at her room. So, she started with opened her window. When she looked outside, something made her shocked. She saw Peter still stayed outside her house, 'what is he doing?' Susan thought. She came downstairs and (mengahmpiri) Peter.<p>

"Peter, wake up!" Susan tried to wake him up

"Oh, Susan." Peter woke up from his sleep

"what are you doing?" Susan asked him, trying to look angry

"Well I want to apologize about yesterday and I need to tell you something."

"about what?" Susan asked him, curious

"well, do you forgive me?" Peter asked her, guilty

"okay." Susan groaned "now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember that I always dream to have a college at Harvard?" Susan nodded "well, Professor Kirke (menawarkan) me a scholarship at Harvard"

"really?" Susan asked him excitedly

"really, I wanted to say yes instantly, it's my dream. But then I remember you."Susan curious

"if I say yes then I must leave you, my family, James and Helen" Peter answered her curious

"then do you say yes?" Susan asked him

"at first I say I don't know, so I went home and discuss about it with my parents." Peter looked at her in the eyes and continued his story

"my parents said it was up to me, I thought very hard about it. And finally my choice is I accept it. That's why yesterday I went to school early." Peter finished his story

"Is that okay for you, Su?" Peter finally asked her after long silence

"of course it's okay for me. I'll blame myself if I'm the reason you can't make your dream come true." Peter smiled when he heard her answer

"so do you want to have a breakfast?" Susan asked him

"sure, I'd love to" Peter accept and came in.

**I know the ending is 'bad?', But I don't know how to end this chapter so yeah.. there it goes. But what do you think about this chapter? Please tell me**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry it is late update. I have writer block and I don't know how to continue this story. Beside, someone dislikes my story and expressed it on the wrong way, and it's really bothering me. I think next time, if you dislike this story just leave me a review and tell me what I should do to make my story better. I appreciate ****constructive criticism****. Thanks to your reviews because that's gave me the strength to continue this story. Thanks to girl of hope for the support and thegentlequeen for the suggestion. Now enjoy!**

Susan didn't want to wake up yet; her body didn't ready yet to start the day. But the sun was shining so bright and she had to keep her promise to Peter, made her must open her eyes and got ready for the day. She went to bath room and took a bath; she needed to wash her face first. Her eyes could go back to sleep if she didn't do that. She wore her skinny black pant and her peach shirt. honestly she didn't want this day to come. She didn't want Peter to leave her alone; she knew how bad it was when Peter weren't with her. She also worried what if he found a girl? What if that girl more beautiful than her? What if that girl smarter than her? What if he chose that girl and leaves her? She shook her head and tried to push that thought away, she trusted him and he wouldn't betray her. It was his dream and she didn't want to ruin his dream, if she had a dream and her dream made her to go for a while, leaving all her loves behind, she didn't want Peter to stop making his dream come true. So she tried to understand his position.

She went down stairs when her parents were eating their breakfast. They greeted her morning like usual, but Susan noticed their worried look toward her.

"mom, dad, don't worry! I'm fine." Susan tried to reassure her parents

"I know Susan, but-"

"mom, I'm fine. it's his dream and I don't want to stop it. If I have a dream and I must go to another part of world, I'll go to make my dreams come true. Just like him." Her parents smiled when they hear what her daughter said

"awww…my daughter is grown up. I'm so proud of you" Helen smiled

* * *

><p>Peter couldn't stop looking for a girl he was waiting for. He needed to see her. All his friend were already there but Susan. She promised she would be there, but she made him doubted her promised.<p>

"Take care, go get your dream!"Caspian said his good bye to Peter as he hugged him.

"Thanks. You too." Peter returned his hug

when he said his last good bye to the last person, the girl he was waiting for was running toward him. He couldn't help but smile, she didn't break her promise.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She whisper as she hugged him

"Well, you're here. That what matter." He said, burying his head at her shoulder

Susan nodded; trying not to cry. He took her hand as they walked toward his gate. They didn't say a thing, they were too busy thinking about their memories. When the time was coming and he really must go he said his good bye.

"I'll miss you." He said and gave her a hug

"Take care!" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She couldn't hold her tears anymore, she knew it was their goodbye

"I'll call when I'm there." He kissed the top of her head

Once again she only nodded, she sighed when she heard a lady said that all the passengers needed to board.

"hey, I'll be back. You won't be alone, I'll make sure Caspian will looking for you." He said trying to lighting the mood.

She chuckled and smiled, it would make Peter harder to go if he saw her cry again

"I'll wait you then." She smiled and wiped away her tears

He walked through the door to the plane, but turning again one more time and waving at Susan. Susan waved back until she saw he turned again and walked to the plane.

* * *

><p>It was Susan's first Monday after Peter left and Susan already missed him. he did call her when he arrived, but still, he weren't there with her anymore. She tried to cheer her up by thinking that Peter wouldn't go forever and she could still meet him. And that was the perfect opportunity for her to back concentrating with her study.<p>

So, she took a bath and wore her uniform. She went downstairs and greeted her parents like usual. When her parents saw that her daughter tried to make everything looked normal, they tried the same. They knew that their daughter were trying very hard and they didn't want to ruin it by gave their daughter pity look.

"honey, do you want me to drive you to school?" James asked Susan

"no, I'll take the subway. but thanks anyway." Susan answered with a smile

"okay then." James nodded and continued his breakfast

Susan went to the subway by herself. She waited at the bench alone, for the first time she felt lonely.

"So he's really gone?" Susan shocked when she saw Jill suddenly sat beside her

"yeah, it's his dream." Susan shrugged

"I don't know if it's real or only my imagination but you seem like avoiding me." Jill said, changed the subject

"well, I don't really avoiding you. I just didn't want to ruin your moments with Eustace." Susan said

"then, I must spend more time with my best friend." Jill said, grinning

"I like it." Susan smiled

Finally she didn't feel lonely anymore. She got her best friend back, and her day wouldn't be that bad anymore.

**I know it's cheesy and short chapter. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to continue this story. any suggestion? I'll wait your review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Once again I'm so sorry I didn't update this story for sooo… long. But I promise I'll update this story frequently. I'll go to school at July, 8****th ****so I'll finish this story before my holiday ends. Now enjoy!**

It was been a year since Peter went to college. Susan did it alright; sure she missed Peter but she didn't feel alone at all. She spent her time mostly with her best friend. Sure, sometimes Jill spent her times with Eustace, they kind of together now but she didn't mind. She wanted her friend to be happy. Peter called her whenever he could. Usually he told her how much he missed him or how was his day going and then he would ask her how was her day going. And she doing very great with her education, she received a scholarship at oxford the she would gladly accepted it. And now it would be a few weeks until her graduation. She hoped Peter could come to her graduation, she missed him badly.

"Susan, do you miss Peter?" Jill suddenly asked Susan when they were at the park

"yes, I miss him. why suddenly you suddenly ask me about this?" Susan asked her

"well, Eustace and I won't be in the same university." Jill said

"don't worry, it isn't that bad" Susan comforting her

"yeah you right. So, is Peter coming to your graduation?" Jill asked Susan, changing the subject

"well, I don't know. I'll call him later." Susan shrugged

* * *

><p>That night, Susan stared at her phone wondering if she should call Peter or not. When she decide to call him, her phone was blowing up. When she saw the caller id, she couldn't help but smile, it was Peter.<p>

"hey, Peter." She greeted him casually, but couldn't hide the fact that she was very happy

"hey Su. I miss you." Peter answered her, she could feel that he was smiling at her

"I miss you too. So, are you coming to my graduation?" she asked him hopefully

"I'm sorry Susan, but I can't." Peter answered her, feeling guilty

"hey, it's fine." Susan tried to hide her disappointment. There was a long pause until finally Susan broke the silence "so, when you'll go home?"

"I don't know. But I'll try as soon as I can." Peter reassured her

"good. I'll wait then" She smiled

"yeah, well I think I need to go back studying. I have a test tomorrow." Peter said, his sound told her he didn't want to end this conversation yet

"Okay. Good luck! Bye." Susan hung up the phone and sighed. She really missed him

* * *

><p>A few weeks gone quickly and today she would graduate! Her parents couldn't stop tell her how proud they were and couldn't stop taking her pictures. It was one of the best days she ever had, all of her family and friends were there for her, even Rachel and Jeremy was there for her. Everyone except one, and she missed him.<p>

Her parents saw the disappointment in her eyes and sighed. It was supposed to be their daughter's happiest day.

"honey, are you okay?" Helen asked her daughter worriedly

"I'm fine mom, don't worry." Susan tried to reassure her mother

"Well, honey, what do you think about a vacation?" Susan raised her brow "to America?" Susan surprised when she heard what her mother saying "and maybe we can visit Peter, right Rachel?" Susan squealed it was like a dream came true

* * *

><p>Susan sighed happily; today she would go to America and possibly met Peter. She checked her belongings once again and when she was sure that everything was packed she took her suitcase and came downstairs.<p>

Her parents was waiting for her downstairs, and when they saw that Susan was ready to go, they went to the airport, Susan still couldn't believe it she really went to America, and she would him meet him a few more hours.

One place she wanted to go once they arrived was Peter's place. She didn't bother to knock the door when she arrived at peter's apartment she was too happy and couldn't wait to meet him. But when she stepped inside there he was kissing with a blonde girl, was this a dream?

**I know it's shorter than my usual and I'm sorry for that. But I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you think about this story so far. So review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, I guess this is the last chapter for Her Story. I hope you enjoy this story till the end. Thanks for you, who read and reviewed my story. I hope you'll read my other story (when I publish it, of course). Now enjoy!**

Susan couldn't believe her eyes. Was there really Peter she knew, her best friend that she trusted and her boyfriend that she loved? And now, when she needed her logic the most it didn't help her. She only standing there watching the scene and couldn't do anything not even screamed, her brain was too shocked to respond. She felt her face was wet, she barely aware that she was crying.

"Peter-"finally she found her voice back

"Susan-"Peter glance at her finally aware that she was there "look, it's not like what you see."

"Then what was that?" Susan asked him angrily "I can't trust you anymore"

Susan left and began to cry, harder. She walked with tears around her face, she didn't care what people think when they saw her; she just wanted to be alone and went home. When she got her mind back, she realized she didn't know where to go.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Jeremy were shocked when they saw Susan came out running and crying. Helen and James tried to catch her, worried about her. They didn't want to interrupt them, so they came to Peter's apartment when they finally understand what made Susan cried.<p>

Peter was sitting on the couch with a girl beside him. They were guessing whatever Peter and the girl did, it hurt Susan. When Peter saw them coming, he sent the girl home.

"I thought you love Susan." Rachel said after a long uncomfortable silence

"I do." Peter said, it was almost like a whisper

"then, why you make her cry?" She asked him

"trust me mom, I don't want to make her cry. I love her, it's just-"Peter stopped "I need to tell her everything."

"Susan!" Susan heard someone calling her name, when she turned around she saw her parents

"Susan what happen?" her mother asked her with a worry look on her face

"I don't want to talk about it." Susan said "can we go home today? Back to England?" she asked her parents hopefully, she really needed to be far away from him.

"I guess we can try to order the tickets" James answered hesitantly

"thanks" Susan forced a smile, she hope she could go home today

Rachel's phone was ringing when Peter was asking his parents where Susan's family and his parents would spend the nights. He heard his mother saying something about leaving today, he started to worry if that person was Susan.

"who's that?" Peter asked her mother

"Helen" She answered

"they'll leaving today, won't they?" Rachel nodded

"can we go to England too?" Peter asked them again

"well, I'm afraid that's the last flight."

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep that night, his mind kept playing this afternoon scene. He hated himself for making Susan cried. He couldn't wait until the sun rose; he needed to meet her as soon as possible but fate said something else.<p>

He woke up when he saw the sun was shining brightly, he couldn't remember that he fell a slept. But he needed to get ready so he could meet Susan today, he needed to explain everything. When he finished his shower, his parents were waiting for him with their suitcases. They would came back to England today with their son.

"it's an unforgettable vacation, isn't it?" Jeremy tried to lighten the mood

"Yeah it is. I won't forget the look on Susan face." Peter answered bitterly

"just look at the bright side. You won't do the same mistake again, will you?" Peter nodded

"good, now come on. We don't want to miss the flight."

* * *

><p>It was 8 p.m. when Susan heard someone throw a pebble into her windows. When she saw who that was, she closed the windows angrily. Right now, he was the last person she wanted to see.<p>

"Susan please, let me explain everything." Peter pleaded

"Go away! I don't want to see you." Susan shouted

"okay, I'll wait until you want to see me and listen to me" Susan frowned, what did it means?

* * *

><p>She woke up in the morning and did her usual habit. Usually she opened her windows and inhaled the morning air and then she would enjoy the morning view. But today was different story, it wasn't like her usual morning. She was heartbroken, she didn't has a sprit like usual. And today she also found the different view. She saw a young man with light brown hair was sitting in front of her house. Quickly, she came downstairs and approached that young man.<p>

"what are you doing, peter?" she hissed at him

"well, I told you I'll wait until you want to see me and listen at my explanation." He answered her

"well it doesn't matter. Even I listen to your explanation I can't trust you anymore." She answered him darkly

"at least let me try." Peter pleaded

Susan didn't answer anything. She kept shut her mouth, she can't trust him anymore, she didn't want to. And she was scared if she let him explain everything, she would let her walls down.

"go on." Susan finally said after battling with her logic, her heart won.

"She came to my apartment, crying. I think she was drunk and honestly Su, I didn't know what to do. she kept bubbling about love. She said that no one love her, even her parents. They got divorce and she still couldn't accept it. She said she loves me and she needed me to kiss her. it will be the first and the last for her. I said I would agree with her if she promises she won't bothering me. You know Su, she was bothering for 6 months. And she agreed with me, and you know the rest of them. I know that's a lame reason but Susan please forgive me." Peter pleaded

"how can I trust you?" Susan asked him in almost inaudible voice

"I can't tell you how but please believe me." Once again Peter pleaded. Susan never saw him pleaded like that before.

"I'll forgive you, but promise me you won't do that again. It hurts." Susan said as Peter pulled her into a hug.

"I promise" Peter said with a relieved smile.

* * *

><p>A few years had gone and come around. Susan was doing well with her study at oxford, not like the previous graduation, Peter came at her graduation at oxford. That day Susan couldn't stop smiling and told everyone how happy she was.<p>

Today Peter asked her to go to the favourite park, she saw Peter was nervous when he asked her. Susan didn't know if that was a good or bad sign, but she decided to come.

They were watching the stars when suddenly Peter looked at her lovingly and got down on one knee, he proposed her.

"Susan, will you marry me?" he asked her as he pulled the golden ring

"yes I will, oh Peter" Susan said as she pulled him into a hug, Peter slid the golden ring into Susan finger.

* * *

><p>Today was the biggest day for both Peter and Susan. In the few minutes they would be a husband and wife. Peter was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for his bride. He observed the room and he saw her mother and Susan's was crying. And when the music started to play, there she was walked down the aisle with her father beside her; everyone in the room was amazed by her beauty. She was wearing a long white gown that looked very elegant for her, her hair was swept up into a half-braided twist made her more beautiful. She held white tulips flower in her hand. And finally after the preacher announced them as a husband and wife they sighed in relieved. They would have a new life and they would pass that together<p>

* * *

><p>"the end" she says, smiling<p>

"are they real? Is that your story?" I ask her hesitantly I mean it's really possible right? She smile at my question, but before she can answer my question, someone is ringing the bell. I wonder who it was.

When Susan opens the door, I see a man with light brown hair smile at Susan and kiss her on the cheek. You know what, first time I saw him, it was like I saw a story character. Or am I really meet a story character?

"Ed, Lu, this is Peter, my husband." Susan introduce him

"so, that story is really your story?" I ask he excitedly

"yes." She smile

Oh my, her story is really beautiful. I hope I can have a similar story with her, then I glance to Edmund and realize that Susan and I have a similar situation. Peter was Susan best friend when she was my age. Well, you know Edmund and I, we are best friend. And that's make me wonder will my story like her story?

**So that's it. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think about this story from the start till the end. Your suggestion will help me to improve my writing skill for the next story. So, see you in my next story **


End file.
